harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
27. Kapitel: Der Zentaur und die Petze
Band 5/Kapitelübersichten 27. Kapitel: Der Zentaur und die Petze (im Original: The Centaur and the Sneak) Weil Firenze sich dazu bereit erklärt hat, für Menschen zu arbeiten, ist er von seiner Zentaurenherde verbannt worden. Prof. Dumbledore hat deshalb für seinen Wahrsageunterricht ein Klassenzimmer im Erdgeschoss so umgestaltet, dass es wie eine Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald ist. Firenze unterrichtet über die Zentaurische Art der Sterndeutung, die große Weltgeschicke offenbart. Danach erlebe die Magische Welt zurzeit nur eine Pause zwischen zwei Kriegen. Professor Trelawneys astrologische Vorhersagen persönlicher Geschicke tut er dagegen als menschlichen Aberglauben ab. Überzeugt davon, dass Menschen sowieso kaum fähig sind, die Zeichen der Zukunft zu erkennen, lehrt er die Schüler vor allem, an Wahrsagungen immer zu zweifeln. Nach der Stunde bittet er Harry darum, Hagrid etwas auszurichten: Hagrids Versuch werde scheitern. Firenze will sich nicht dazu äußern, was Hagrid vergeblich versuche. Als es Harry schließlich gelingt, die Großinquisitorin abzuschütteln und Hagrid allein zu sprechen, will auch er selbst nicht verraten, worum es geht, behauptet aber, dass sein Versuch bestens verlaufe. Nach der letzten DA-Stunde vor den Osterferien fliegt die Gruppe auf. Dobby warnt in letzter Minute davor, dass Professor Umbridge unterwegs zu ihrem Treffen sei. Seine Warnung kommt gerade noch so rechtzeitig, dass alle DA-Mitglieder, mit Ausnahme von Harry, abhauen können. Harry kann den Übungsraum zwar verschwinden lassen, wird aber selbst von Draco Malfoy auf dem Gang durch einen Stolperfluch zu Fall gebracht. Triumphierend bringt Umbridge ihn als einziges erwischtes Mitglied der DA ins Schulleiterbüro, wo außer Dumbledore selbst und Professor McGonagall der Zaubereiminister Fudge mit seinem Sekretär Percy Weasley wartet. Zwei seiner Auroren, Dawlish und Kingsley Shacklebolt, hat er als Wachposten neben der Tür aufgestellt. Als Petze entpuppt sich Marietta Edgecombe, die Freundin von Cho Chang. Sie hat Umbridge verraten, dass heute ein Treffen stattfinden solle. Daraufhin bekam sie dank Hermines verhexter Teilnehmerliste entstellende Pickel, die ihr das Wort Petze ins Gesicht schreiben. Sie wird von Umbridge befragt und soll mit einem Nicken oder Kopfschütteln antworten. Da Kingsley Shacklebolt ihr Gedächtnis verändert hat, antwortet sie immer zugunsten von Dumbledore. Umbridge kann noch weitere Beweise für die unrechtmäßige Gruppe präsentieren: # eine Aussage von Willy Widdershins, der unter Bandagen versteckt mitgehört hat, wie Harry bei dem Treffen im Eberkopf, im Oktober 1995, eine Verteidigungs-AG angezettelt hat. (Willy hat sich dadurch von einer anderen Anklage freigekauft.) # Die von allen DA-Mitgliedern unterzeichnete Teilnehmerliste, die mit "Dumbledores Armee" überschrieben ist. Dumbledore kann die vorgebrachten Beweise gegen Harry entkräften. Allerdings ist der Preis dafür hoch: Er selbst "gesteht" mit Verweis auf den (eigentlich ironisch gemeinten) Namen "Dumbledores Armee", dass er selbst heute Abend eine Schülerarmee ins Leben rufen wollte. Fassungslos vor Freude über seinen unerwarteten großen Fang, nun sogar seinen vermeintlichen Rivalen Dumbledore entlarvt zu haben, will der Zaubereiminister zur Festnahme schreiten. Dumbledore entzieht sich dem lässig: Er löst magisch eine gewaltige Explosion in seinem Büro aus, die seine Möbel umstürzen lässt und alles in Staub hüllt. Die Vertreter des Zaubereiministeriums betäubt er vorübergehend. Während sie bewusstlos sind, * erklärt er Minerva McGonagall, dass er sich nicht verstecken werde. * schärft er Harry dringend ein, Okklumentik zu lernen, warum dies so wichtig sei, werde Harry später erkennen. Während des Moments, in dem Dumbledore Harrys Arm packt, fühlt sich Harry wieder wie eine Schlange und will Dumbledore sofort angreifen. * ergreift Dumbledore Fawkes Schwanzfedern und verschwindet mit dem Phönix zusammen in einer Stichflamme. Als die Betäubten wieder zu sich kommen und sehen, dass Dumbledore nicht mehr da ist, rennen sie die Treppe hinab, um ihn im Schloss zu suchen. Erwähnte magische Literatur: Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind (Buch) en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 5BA